


No. 1

by Code520



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code520/pseuds/Code520
Summary: I, a playboy who loved to have one-night affairs, was tricked by fate by meeting him, an innocent boy with a hidden face.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 11





	No. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are grammar mistakes. English is not my mother tongue.

Slowly, one head, which was on the edge of the bed with his hair falling, opened its mouth, showing lightly that naughty, pink tongue, asking to be attended as soon as possible. I didn't know how I was able to succumb this easily to the desires of this passive man, but my body just moved by itself, I had no control over my mind; it was only focused, attracted, mesmerized by that pale, thin body having goosebumps by the pleasure I was causing inside of him.

And that just drove me crazy.

*****

Sitting on a chair at a side of a antique cafeteria, watching the city moving by itself with cars and people being noisy and taking a sip of a hot cappuccino which was in front of me, smoking by how hot it was, I was just there, wondering why I did choose to try a blind date through a simple app in my phone. I sighed. Was I that desperate to get someone and spend a good time together? I remembered than in the past, everything was easier. I went to gay nightclubs, my luckily handsome face and tall body helped me to get some guy who was in need of some affection and, after a very long night, everyone would go in the morning, not wanting to know more about each other. What others might call it cold and senseless, I just called it a way to have fun without compromise.

I was a free soul; I didn’t belong to anyone. And I was okay with that. Just having myself meant not having to care for anyone else; it meant no problems, no limits. Freedom in pure state. And I thought I was okay like that. However, when my twenties ended, nightclubs started to change and adapting myself to get someone was being more troublesome than I thought, only wasting my time with kids who didn’t know what a good fuck was. So those awesome nights with strangers began to disappear and that loneliness of not having anyone was more evident inside of me than never. And I couldn’t allow myself to feel that way, I couldn’t allow myself to think maybe having something serious was being sure that I would have someone beside me.

However, I did fall in that trap called fear. So that was why I was there, waiting for my blind date, trying to meet someone and see that maybe something further than sex was nicer than just making an unknown guy shout in a hotel room every night. Actually, I was still pretending to be convinced that this new idea was the correct for me, but no matter how many times I repeated it inside my head, I was about to stand up and run away from there. I wanted my freedom, I wanted my life to be mine. I wanted...

Exactly when I was panicking and already standing up to exit that place before my date would arrive, someone approached the table I was in and greeted me with a warm smile. That gentle voice called for my eyes to check him head to toe, discovering a young man, shorter than me, with thin complexion hidden under several clothes as trousers, blue sweater and white leather jacket. His face was cute, yet it was hidden by long hair, barely covering his eyes and ears. His red cheeks were yelling how shy he was with just a hello and that... That made me take a long breath.

“Hi, I'm bomshiro9” his voice was low and kind, followed by an attempt of a smile formed by those fleshy lips. I couldn’t control my own thoughts and bit my lower lip before reacting with a long breath and another smile. Indeed, that guy was just attracting me with just his almond eyes looking up at mine.

“Hi, I'm koodofire” I sat back on my chair, now interested in what this person had to offer me. I shouldn’t have big expectations from a boy who looked totally virgin, so I only tried to make him feel a bit more comfortable in such a date.

“Tell me about you, then. That's why we're here, right?” I wasn’t too sure why I asked that, why I requested to know more about him. However, it was hard to talk about something if no one knew anything about the other.

“Actually... I'm here for other reason” he muttered with his eyes looking down. I couldn’t help but frown and ask what he did mean with that. “As you can see I'm not too pretty, I've never had too much luck finding guys, so I don't know what having a crazy night with someone is” right after he spoke those words, my eyes were kind of widened by the coincidence. The guy who spent years with people I didn’t even remember their names had just met someone who didn’t know how that world was. Was fate trying to make fun of both? “So I was wondering if you would mind to just have sex with me and nothing else” the man in front of me with red ears even under his dark hair asked and I found myself in a sort of joke.

Finally, I had decided to change and adapt myself to something more settled as serious, but then, the first guy I found turned out to be someone who just needed to fulfil one of his deepest desires which was exactly what I wanted to avoid from that day on. The only explanation I could get was that fate was telling me I shouldn’t change my lifestyle and that I could do as him, just searching for guys through blind dates instead of in nightclubs. And obviously, the beast inside of me, that had been tied during months of pleasure through my not-enough hand, awakened in a second, showing up a smirk in my face. That man had to be mine after all.

“I wouldn’t mind” I answered while leaning my head on my hand and tilting it a bit so my expression would start to flirt with him. However, I only saw a surprised pair of eyes, maybe scared too. Could it be he wasn’t expecting me to accept the treat? Perhaps I should act faster than I thought not to let him chicken out now that I was already imagining him wide open in front of my eyes.

“R-really? I meant just sex with me... Are you okay with that?” he continued confirming I had understood him and wanted that as much as him. Better said, I possibly wanted that more than him.

“I’ve been doing it for years. Doing it with you too isn't a big deal” my answer shocked him even more, making me admire his almond eyes being widened as a scary kid. Indeed, I needed to act fast or I would be left without the price. That was why I sat by his side and hugged his shoulders with my arm for speaking beside his ear. “If you have plenty of time now, I know a near hotel” I muttered with a smirk and right after, he turned around his head, just keeping our noses almost touching. My smile, somehow, disappeared.

“B-but it's still afternoon, I meant in the n-”

“Who cares what time it is. You should only care about what I'm able to do to you” my free hand touched his chin slightly to maintain that position until receiving an approval. And as I loved, his next step surprised and seduced me even more, giving me the yes I needed. His lips caught my lower one to suck it softly for a few seconds while I watched his flushed face and closed eyes. Indeed, he was one of the best passive men I had ever found.

“Maybe I'm curious too about what you're capable of...” his answer was like a soft hit between my legs and my breathe just kept getting hotter in seconds. Being one of the few times I couldn’t hold on anymore, I stood up after grabbing his hand to make him follow me outside of the cafeteria. His palm was sweaty, showing me how difficult acting like that was being for him and that just made me walk faster to reach a near building filled with empty rooms. Somehow, I would never lose my habit of meeting them beside a good hotel. And I was grateful with that at that moment.

In seconds, I had already the keycard for our desired room and we entered the elevator. As I saw no one else came inside, my instinct of catching up on work, so in the room we would be faster, filled my mind, cornering that small man as easy as stepping on an insect. My smile was quite evident, wanting to play and tease him until reaching the room so he would be more dedicated in the bed. My hands didn’t touch him, my body wasn't close to his, my lips didn’t even try to kiss him. I was only trapping him so he would understand there was no escape already, that it was late to step back. However, it was the perfect timing to ask something before doing something improper. “You’re not virgin, right?” I might be too serious suddenly, but in my ethic, having sex with a virgin wasn't already a priority.

“No... I had a boyfriend once” he answered before the elevator would open and I held his hand to walk while talking. I wondered why I was behaving too good with him when I usually destroyed my victims already in elevators.

“Long relationship?” my question came out without thinking as my hands opened the room with the keycard. I had no idea why I wanted to know. Why I did want to know a bit more about him.

“Five years” his answer shocked me. That was a lot of time and I couldn’t help but thinking how such a long relationship could end. I kind of frowned because a weird sensation grew up on me, so as long as it was too ugly to feel, I turned around to close the door and trap him against it this time by real to push our bodies together and kiss his jaw line softly.

“What makes a five-years-long relationship end?” my unreasonable curiosity needed to ask out of the blue and when I noticed my own words, I tried to continue sucking his neck harder as I started to hear his first long breaths.

“Exactly my ex-boyfriend having sex with a stranger in a party” suddenly, he answered straightforward and without hiding. That surprised me too much that my lips stopped in a second to look at his face, which seemed still too hurt by those memories. “So I just want to know if this is so worth it like to break our relationship” his words sounded so filled with rage and suffer that I was unable to create a proper answer. I only stayed in front of those half-closed eyes that were red. Slowly, my index finger caressed his cheek.

“You can't compare this with what he did that day” my voice was low, any type of sexual reaction inside my body stopped and only a deep concern about his feelings began to appear inside my chest, pressuring it until making breathing complicated.

“Why?” with that question I understood what he was trying to get through me. His real intention was just doing the same as that bastard, but in reality he didn’t want that, he wasn’t the type of person who would have sex with an unknown. His hands hadn't touched me at all, he just looked all scared and nervous about this instead of letting himself go. I really doubted he was going to enjoy that so I decided to give up.

“Because I'm not like him” I spoke with a frustrated voice and stepped back, breaking all my touches on him and just leaving him breathless leaning on the door. “Sorry, it's better if I go. I hope you-” he didn’t let me end. When I realized what was going on, he was kissing me with a ferocity unlike the weak appearance he had been showing me the whole date. Finally, his hands were grabbing my neck and hair, touching me as I had been desiring since I first saw him. Then, I became powerless and made the kiss harder, searching for his tongue to admire how he had more experience than I thought.

Without thinking too much, my hands were slipped inside his sweater and one of my legs was put between his to start to give him pleasure so he would be unable to let me go for the rest of the day. I kind of needed that man so badly, that was why, under my thoughts of possessing him hopelessly, my moves became too harsh that he complained when my bit was too painful in his neck. When I checked it, a pink mark was staining that pale skin. Even if I apologized with a kiss on it, I was smiling by how tender I had to treat him or he would complain instantly. He had never been treated rudely in bed and I was going to show him how those complains were useless with me.

Right after, I walked backwards to grab his hand and approach the bed together. In a fast move, I removed his upper clothes, finding an attempt of built torso, but still so pale, screaming to be covered with pink marks all of it. Then, I pushed him so he would fall on the mattress and removed my T-shirt, what ended up on the floor. When he saw my marked muscles, he bit his lower lip and I understood he loved such a shaped body. That was why lying down over him to kiss his needful mouth was a must so he would be able to feel their shape with his bare hands. Indeed, he had no shame in touching all he wanted, where he wanted and how he wanted. I even started to feel goosebumps when his nails scratched my back slightly. So in the middle of the chaos in my head, I kneeled on the bed and invited him to show me how different he could be from his naïve appearance.

“C'mon, start” I glanced down to indicate him what I wanted and he only kneeled too before getting closer to place his both hands over my pectorals. His mouth began to kiss my neck softly, trying to seduce me sweetly. However, when I was already accepting that man couldn’t be harsher, I felt how he sat over my thigh to start to rub himself against me. I widened my eyes by hearing his soft gasps over my skin, how he could be even trembling just by doing that, and my arms desired to embrace that body to give him some comfort under the effects of his own pleasure. Right after, two weak eyes looked up at me with a slightly opened mouth begging me for attention. I wasn’t a rock, I bit that red lip until hearing a complain and feeling a hand trying to unzip my trousers. Then, really close to his lips, I yearned for asking him. “Do you want it?” my nature instinct needed to know how much that man desired me; it was odd in me because I had never cared about such things, but indeed, with him it was different. I craved to know how much I could affect him. How much he was willing to do to make me feel good.

“I do... Please...” his beg was the last drop my sanity needed to be lost completely. At the next second, I was standing on my feet over the bed and releasing my full-hard erection in front of his flushed face. I thought it would surprise him at least, but against all odds, he didn’t doubt it even a single second and grabbed it tightly with both hands before getting to suck the wet tip with his eyes closed. At that imminent attack, I could only moan by surprise and gulp the rest of saliva in my mouth before it would get really dry by panting heavily. He was restless. His mouth just played with it unashamedly and his tongue continued doing circles on its small hole. Thanks to all of this, my legs began to tremble slightly and I didn’t want to show him how much he was getting to affect me. So I removed his two hands and grabbed his hair to thrust his mouth until the very end of his throat. I only heard the muffled sound of it holding on and when my gaze looked down, he was looking back, waiting for me to continue that. Without thinking about it, my hips didn’t hesitate to move inside once, twice... The sounds became too lewd, but there was nothing alike a complain or a disliking moan. He just bore it as enjoying that even more than me.

When I realized that my level of pleasure increased exponentially and I had to set his mouth free or I would end faster than I wanted. I was breathless, my chest moved considerably, yet no more than his. However, he kept there, waiting for me to finish inside. My whole being was paralyzed by such a man being that submissive and needful; I was shocked he wasn’t embarrassed of showing me that face of his. I could assure he was really living that meeting and it was my first time experiencing that. There was no one in the night life who wouldn’t pretend in the bed. Even myself. So those clear eyes begging me to destroy him were something I wouldn’t forget easily.

Meanwhile, my head was just frozen under that man who got tired of waiting and decided to take over the situation by filling his mouth again. His hands tried desperately to lower the rest of clothes over me and I helped by raising my feet. Nevertheless, I stopped his head and kneeled back beside him. My thumb cleaned the commissure of his lips which was stained by his saliva and my liquid. Then, I chuckled and when I glanced down for a second, I found his trousers opened too, with a red, big member protruding by itself. I immediately thought that had to hurt if he hadn't touch it at all so I moved it up with my index finger touching the whole length until the tip. A loud moan left his mouth in a rush and his whole body shook. A long smirk appeared on my face before deciding to torture him even more. My hand surrounded it, but stayed still, inviting him to continue his pleasure by himself. However, once again, he didn’t doubt it and, moving backwards to lean his hands on the mattress, his hips started to go up and down so his length would be fully cared.

My sight couldn’t help but admire every single detail of that moaning man wide open. His back was quite arched so his hair was falling and moving already stained with the first sweat drops. His lips were barely touching to be able to whine a little because indeed, he needed more than that. What I would have never expected was that he would stop due to his tiredness and would grab my hand with his in order to beg me to continue, looking at my eyes as imploring me to release him finally. I would lie if I said I wasn't shocked by such actions. I had never met someone like him in my life. He seemed so vulnerable and weak that I just got harder. I couldn’t wait anymore to know how loud he could become when getting filled.

That was why I removed my hand to embrace his waist and leave him over the messy sheets while my mouth sucked his earlobe slightly. Instantly, two arms surrounded my neck to seek more. No matter how many pink marks I would leave on his skin, he always wanted more and more. I reached a point where I was even lost of how to give all he wanted because he was too greedy. So I decided to just go to the main subject by removing all his lower clothes finally. Unashamedly, he opened his legs to show me what he yearned for. I couldn’t believe how ready he was already; it was like if his body was begging to be filled urgently. I was almost losing my mind by that sight when I realized my worst mistake in my whole life.

“Shit, I don't have condoms!” I remembered that I had forced myself not to bring any as long as I wanted that date to be real. What I would have never expected was that such a creature would beg me to do this. However, a husky voice talked breathlessly.

“In my trousers” my eyes were widened at the next instant and I ran to grab his trousers and insert my hand into every pocket until finding two beautiful condoms inside. Happiness returned to me in a blink of an eye and literally I threw myself over that hot man who was waiting for me. Instead of continuing right after, my hips just rubbed ourselves for a while as my mouth kissed his neck sweetly as a thank you.

“You deserve a reward for this” I spoke without thinking too much about the meaning and he didn’t look as disturbed, but as waiting for that reward to arrive as soon as possible. That was why I kneeled between his wide open legs as I saw how his hands were already breaking the plastic envelope to put it on me by himself. I rubbed it a few times with my own saliva to get used as my other free fingers played with that pink hole. His reaction was beyond my expectations. His legs trembled a bit and his forearm covered his mouth not to be so loud. I didn’t want him to cover his expression so I grabbed his both wrists to have them trapped in line with his belly. Right after, finally his inward received what it had wanted so badly while my eyes saw how his back was arched and how his arms tried to be released from my grip.

I breathed a few times not to begin so strong and hurt him. However, he wasn’t like others who were so tight inside, he was really open, as if his body needed it inside urgently. So it wasn’t a problem to move as if we had done it for hours already. I decided his reward would be getting what he had wished for the whole time. Every time I thrust inside of him, my hands pulled from his arms to make it go deeper. The speed was so fast the bed dared to crack as loud as the moans he was unable to control. I'd never found anyone as loud as him. He wasn’t ashamed of his voice, he wasn’t ashamed of being in a hotel. What was more, I really thought he wanted to be heard by others. That way of moaning without a single restriction... Just made me want to destroy him even more.

“It hurts... It hurts...” at some point he complained by real and I stopped right after to calm his pain inside. I spat some more saliva over my member to get it more slippery and lay down over him to finally release his arms, feeling how all his extremities surrounded my body tightly. Then, our noses touched before I would start to move again just to feel his moans on my lips. This time I was way slower, but too deeper. Each whine while looking at my eyes was like if I was at the verge of ending. I couldn’t focus on anything else but on his grimace of going to explode if I didn’t end that agony inside of his body. Unluckily, finishing that early wasn't on my plans. So when I bit his lip strongly and kneeled back to continue thrusting at a great speed, I didn’t allow him touch himself. Instead, my fingers played over his belly going up and down while my hips were restless. I could see how the veins in his length were so purple and protruding so badly by how hard he was, however, suffering a bit would mean a great orgasm after, so I needed to contain himself until the perfect timing.

“Come here” I grabbed his both arms to help him to sit over me. Only then, when I surrounded his thin torso and looked up to meet his tired eyes, I realized how he was made for me. How our bodies fixed like two pieces of a puzzle. How I was desiring this would never end. And for a second, I hated this would be just a simple meeting to never see each other again.

Slowly, as I stopped any move because of being into my thoughts, he moved his hips over me to ride it with his unashamed face. His moans continued, but this time they sounded as if he was really trying to provoke and seduce me. He was searching for my pleasure as I had just done to him. He was really generous and I couldn’t not return it back. I lay down so he would place his thin hands over my belly to go up and down, however now adding my thrusts inside also. Once again, that face to turn me on disappeared and he came back to be just that weak, trembling man over me. My eyes were in search for any single detail not to miss anything and in fact, I found out how a white liquid was trying to fall over my belly. Wanting to be benevolent with him at the end, my hand grabbed his erection to pump it up and down energetically as I felt how his movement became irregular and messy. Once the orgasm was surrounding his being strongly, his inward became so tight around me that it was hard to control myself.

My whole stomach was stained by a violent explosion of a white, hot liquid falling from his throbbing member. The man over me just breathed heavily, almost fainting over me and I felt pity for him because I still had to end. That was why when he thought I was just offering my shoulder for him to sleep, it was just to turn around and thrust inside again, ready to end also my own agony. I saw how he didn’t expect that and grabbed the sheets tightly to bear it. Then, to kill my own satisfaction completely, two of my fingers grabbed his cum over me to place it into his mouth. Obediently, he sucked them while whining as my fingertips just felt his tongue moving as it did back then with my member. My own memories brought me back the pleasure needed that added to my harsh moves resulted in one of the best orgasms I had ever had with a stranger. My mind was dizzy and every sense was overwhelmed. The heat inside of my muscles suddenly started to decrease and I finally got out of him to remove that shitty condom.

I tied and threw it on a trash bin I found by looking around for two seconds. Right after, I grabbed some tissues over a table and cleaned myself being naked in the middle of the room. My general rule was to grab my clothes and go out right after ending, but when I turned around and my eyes met that helpless man who was half asleep already, my legs walked by themselves until the bed to lie down beside him once more. His almond eyes were opened to find me so he would turn to press his chest against the mattress and lean his head on his hand to look at me. Just guided by my instincts, I tilted mine to kiss his lips softly. One of my ethic rules was that kisses were meant to turn us on, not because I needed to kiss him constantly. So I hesitated a few times before continuing. Now who was chuckling slightly was him that attacked my lips happily.

“Did you like it?” I had never asked that question before. I had never cared if the other person had liked it or not. It was my first time having doubts of my own skills in bed. And I was sure it was reflected in my face because he caressed my cheek sweetly while nodding. That just made me be kind of nervous and I released my tension by chuckling too.

“I thought I was being quite evident, though” he smirked amusedly. I just nodded.

“And quite loud” I remarked. He only laughed embarrassed finally and fell over his back to look at the ceiling for a few seconds. Then, as that situation was turning awkward, I decided to sit down for dressing up my clothes. When I stood on my feet to zip my trousers, I heard the bed cracking behind me and turned around. I found a naked man over his knees looking at me with sad eyes. He looked as not wanting me to go. And deep inside of me, this was the first time I didn’t want to go. However, what he had requested was just a fuck and we would never know more about each other. Then, why was that hurting in my chest? Why was I doubting? Should I try? Should I stay?

“I'm sorry” suddenly, words escaped my mouth.

“Why?” he frowned right after.

“I’m sorry because you asked me for just a fuck and I'm unable to fulfil it” I felt so stupid trying it. I was so clumsy, so new, so scared.

“What? You've fulfilled it” he smiled slightly trying to cheer me up from my ideas, but actually he wasn't understanding my point.

“No, I haven't. Because now I don't want to leave. Now I want a second date with you and a third... I... I even want to know you...” this confession made him have a frozen expression of surprise. He didn’t move or speak. Probably, he was just feeling so troublesome because he didn’t know how to end this as long as he had never done it before. I knew what that was, how bothersome it was that after it, the other person wanted more. I hated that type of person. However, I was just being one of them.

“Do you mean to fuck more times?” his words sounded hesitant, not understanding too well what was happening. Indeed, even I myself wasn't being aware of what was happening either.

“Well, for that too, but also to talk and to go somewhere or... Whatever people do in dates” actually, I had never been interested in dates that was why I had no idea of what people did meanwhile so in front of him, I was just looking more and more stupid. “That's why I say I'm sorry because you just want-“ I stopped right after hearing his laugh. Then, I stared at his eyes and he looked so amused. Slowly, he approached me through the bed to surround my neck with his arms.

“So you like me” he simplified quickly after catching my point and I could only nod embarrassed. Because I did like him. “Then, you're lucky” he bit his lower lip. After, he whispered beside my ear. “Because I do like you too” when his head tried to separate back to the old position, I didn’t allow it, pressing our naked torsos as my teeth bit his lower lip. He was playing with me too much so, even if I was horribly happy and relaxed, I needed to maintain my rude face in front of him.

“Be careful that I still have another condom” I warned him I could repeat all of that again. However, he wasn't afraid, on the contrary he became once more that man who wanted to be fucked until death.

“Let’s use it, but in the shower” he proposed with that husky voice and right after accepting, two legs were wrapped around my hips. I grabbed the condom on the bed and took him to the bathroom so I would show him who his owner was and would show myself who I belonged to as well.


End file.
